board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Edgeworth's Contest History
Who is Miles Edgeworth? Miles Edgeworth is Phoenix Wright's long time friend and rival, and feels obligated to Phoenix for defending him in class as a child. "Edgey" for short, he sought a career as a defense attorney until witnessing his father get murdered on an elevator. The criminal walked free, and Edgey has harbored a hatred for criminals ever since. He switched career choices to prosecutor, and studied under the prestigious Manfred von Karma to learn all his dirty tricks for always getting a guilty verdict. Edgey followed them to the letter, and never once saw defeat as the "demon prosecutor" until facing Phoenix Wright in court. The irony here of course is Manfred was the one who killed Edgey's father in the elevator all those years ago, but Edgey doesn't learn this until well into the first Phoenix Wright game. A running theme in the Phoenix Wright series is Edgey's growth. He starts out as a tortured, stone-faced prosecutor until we learn more about him. He gradually changes, and realizes prosecutors must work with defense attorneys to discover the truth -- it's not all about finding people guilty at all costs. This all comes to a head during a very famous face turn in 1-3. Edgey goes on to help Phoenix in various ways throughout the series, including being playable in Phoenix Wright 3 and getting his own game. "OBJECTION! That was.... objectionable!" - Miles Edgeworth Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-5 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - First Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 13397 9.13% - Link, 103465 70.50% - Bidoof, 23419 15.96% - Agent J, 6468 4.41% With the expanded field Edgeworth was able to make the contest and enter the weakest fight for second behind Link. When people have to decide whether you or Bidoof is stronger you know the board doesn't think much of you. Just minutes after Phoenix Wright barely pulls through against Bomberman, Edgeworth was being crushed by Bidoof failing to even get 10% in the three-way DS character match. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Third Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 16037 12.27% - Cloud Strife, 78138 59.80% - Midna, 26617 20.37% - Axel Steel, 9872 7.56% After his first appearance, most people expected him to finish in last or at best keep close with Axel. Edgeworth was able to pick up a moral victory by easily defeating Axel Steel and for the second time he did not finish in last place despite being weak. Winter 2010 Contest - Mushroom Division - 9 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Big Boss, 17757 23.78% - 56904 76.22% * Extrapolated Strength --- 125th Place 12.42% Miles Edgeworth may have been overseeded, but he was against the underseeded Big Boss and with the Noble Nine being stuck with mostly night matches Miles Edgeworth was on the wrong side of one of the biggest day match blowout. Edgeworth is quickly becoming another Guybrush by returning every year and like Guybrush he doesn't plan to stop his return yet. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 13 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 8763 28.18% - (6) Morrigan Aensland, 14988 48.19% - (22) Agent 47, 7350 23.63% As one of the weakest characters to appear in multiple contests it was not expected for Edgeworth to win the match, but there was a bit of debate as to whether he could take second as he and Agent 47 have had similar performances against the same character. In the end it was Edgeworth who took the somewhat easy second place. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 16 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Luigi, 6514 22.53% - 22397 77.47% Edgeworth got his second 1-on-1 appearance, and performed just as miserably on not-Mario as he did against not-Snake. For all his weakness, he does have some luck in multi-way polls for always being stuck with someone even worse. Category:Contest Histories